


Satu Hari Bareng Kamu

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbletober, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kumpulan drabbletober super mini dengan Multipairing. Kebanyakan MxM.Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere ft. IwaOi





	1. Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere

Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere  
Character: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru

"Kusokawa. Ngapain lu disini?" Tatapan yang lurus dari atas kepala Oikawa membuat bocah itu menengok ke arah tetangganya, Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa kecil tengah terduduk di ayunan kompleks sebelah sore itu. Badan Oikawa kucel dengan bercak noda di baju dan sepatunya, seperti bekas terjatuh karena lari terlalu cepat, atau mungkin sekrup di kepalanya lepas dan dia jadi error, pikir Iwaizumi. Muka Oikawa langsung melumer bersama isakannya, dan menghambur ke arah Iwaizumi. 

"Ta-Tadi ada sinar ufo, masa, Iwachan...terus, tiba tiba ada kucing terbang ilang dibawa ufonya Iwa-chan!" Oikawa bercerita sungguh sungguh. Dan ditatap balik oleh sungutan Iwaizumi.

"Ga ada. Ufo tuh ga ada, dudul. Itu mah paling lasernya Kuro, yang suka main kucing bareng Kenma. Udah, cepetan naik. Ibu aku masak kare, kamu mau ga?" seru Iwaizumi yang rupanya mencari Oikawa sambil membawa skuter-nya. Oikawa menurut dan berdiri di depan bocah dengan rambut hitam gelapnya.

"Eh, eh, Iwa-chan. Aku juga mau dong nyetir. Masa Iwa-chan terus?" 

"Kalo lu dah lebi tinggi dari godzilla."

"Dih, Iwa-chan mah!"


	2. Day 2 : Pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbletober super mini multipairing

Day II : Pet names

Apa panggilan sayang kamu buat pacar kamu?

Hinata : mamalemon  
Tsukki : .....

Ennoshita : //gapunya  
Tanaka: darling ♡  
Ennoshita : .................. 

Nishinoya : panggil nama aja itu udah keren! Ya ga Asahi-san?  
Asahi: //lowkey pengen ayang ayangan


	3. Day 3: Patching Each Other Up

Day 3: Patching each other up

"Siapa yang peduli kalau mereka memanggilmu setan dengan gada-lah atau raja egois lah? Atau kuatir soal toss yang ga ada yang mau nerima? Yah makanya, kau itu kudunya berterimakasih sama aku! Kau kan tinggal toss aja ke aku!"

" Boke. Harusnya lu yang terimakasih ke gua, karena gua bakal terus jejelin itu toss sampe lu lemes gemeteran di lantai dan minta ampun gegara ga kuat jalan lagi."

"Wah wah ternyata raja lapangan sukanya main kasar .... Atuut.. Ayo pergi sebelum diserang raja.."

"Hihi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tebak tebakan karakter berhadiah piring cantik


	4. Day 4: Hospital Visits

Day 4: Hospital Visits  
Character: Kuroo Tetsurou (nekoma) x Daishou Suguru (nohebi)

"Ya ampun... pergi jauh jauh ke Miyagi cuma buat keracunan makanan? Kayaknya pencernaan kucing hitam maunya dimanja terus ya maunya makanan itu itu aja ~"

"...Silakan pintu keluar di sebelah kanan anda."

"Yakin bukan lu yang perlu pergi keluar? Sebentar lagi pertandingan inter high lho~ Kalau 'darah' nya tersumbat, nanti otak nya nda bisa jalan kan? Hihi.."

"Abis berantem sama pacar jadi sedeng ya mas? Bangsal penyakit jiwa di gedung sebelah kek nya"

"Yah, seengganya nanti gua kasi oleh oleh deh abis dari stadium nasional? Mau apa, kaos?"

"Maaf, bisa uler sawah ijo ga mempan ke badan gua."

"Hihihi, jangan kelamaan disini nanti gabisa nonton gua di pertandingan nasional loh~ Dadah kucing hitam~"


	5. Day 5: Scar Worship

Day 5 : Scar Worship  
Chara: Hitoka Yachi x Kiyoko Shimizu

"Uwaaaaghh! Kak Shimizu keren!" Mata Yachi berbinar menggenggam ponsel Kiyoko. Setelah pembicaraan mereka soal klub Kiyoko dulu, Yachi keceplosan berkata ingin melihat sosok kakak kelasnya saat masih di smp dulu. Kiyoko tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Yachi. Sejujurnya ia sedikit malu memperlihatkan foto fotonya, untungnya reaksi Yachi priceless sekali. Sedikit mengingatkan pada raksasa kecil sang middle blocker Karasuno.

"Fufu, waktu itu aku benar benar fokus untuk bisa maju ke lomba nasional.. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kapan aku difoto seperti ini.." ungkap Shimizu. Diliriknya Yachi menggeser pada foto lainnya. Foto Kiyoko Shimizu berdiri bersama semua teman klub atletiknya. Entah aura gadis itu yang memang dahsyat, gampang sekali menemukan Kiyoko di foto itu.

"Wah, tangguh banget." Yachi bergumam yang sempat terdengar Shimizu.

"Hmm? Apa yang tangguh?" 

"A-A-MA MAAFKAN AKUU, ku-kupikir kak Shimizu tangguh banget karena udah ngelewatin banyak palang rintang d-dan lomba karena kulihat bekas luka di kaki kak Shimizu terlihat jelas-- MA MAAFKAN AKU YANG SALAH FOKUS! Ah tapi meskipun dengan bekas luka, kaki kak Shimizu tetep cantik dan pantas dapet award kaki tertangguh kak!" Yachi menjelaskan kelabakan. Yachi menatap Kiyoko di depannya. Kakak kelasnya itu spontan tertawa seusai Yachi bicara.

"E--eh.... Pfftt--ahahaha, Yachi ngomong apa loh? Aku bingung kamu cepet banget ngomongnya ahaha--" Seorang Kiyoko Shimizu tertawa adalah pemandangan yang membuatmu terkesiap, pikir Yachi tenggelam di dunia imajiner-nya. Sorot matanya melembut, pipi yang tersapu merah muda karena tawanya. Dan tawanya terdengar seperti lullaby lonceng yang indah. Suara Kiyoko membuyarkan lamunan Yachi.

" --kamu ngga perlu minta maaf kok. Malah aku senang diperhatikan oleh adik kelasku tersayang." Lagi lagi Kiyoko tersenyum lembut. Rasanya Yachi mau menjaga senyum itu.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since the last time I've write something, hopefully its enjoyable! Pengen tau pendapat kalian buat series ini! Thank you!


End file.
